rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Fontana
Dorothy Catherine "D. C." Fontana is a television script writer and story editor for ReBoot and various other projects. She was born March 25, 1939 in Sussex, New Jersey. Fontana helped to write the story for the episode Where No Sprite Has Gone Before in 1997. Originally Gene Roddenberry's secretary, she has written for Star Trek since the onset, starting with Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS) from 1966 through 1968. During that time she wrote such episodes as "Tomorrow is Yesterday", "Friday's Child", "Journey to Babel" and "The Enterprise Incident." She wrote several episodes in the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation starting with the 1987 pilot episode, "Encounter at Farpoint", and the episode "Dax" of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in 1993. She also wrote the episode "Yesteryear" for Star Trek: The Animated Series, the only episode of that series which contained material considered canonical until the rest of the series was accepted into canon in 2007. Between Star Trek assignments, she wrote the novelization of another Roddenberry project, The Questor Tapes. Fontana has written scripts for other science fiction shows such as The Six Million Dollar Man in 1974, Logan's Run in 1978 — serving also as story editor for the short-lived television series based on the film — Babylon 5 in 1995 (the episodes "A Distant Star", "Legacies" and "The War Prayer"), and Earth: Final Conflict in 1997. Her writing credits include children's shows such as the 1970s series Land of the Lost — which also worked with other Star Trek veterans — He-Man and The Masters of the Universe in 1983 (episode "Battle Cat"), and The Transformers: The Beast Wars in 1996, and also the television drama series Dallas. Fontana wrote under the name J. Michael Bingham as well. This pseudonym was used for the story and teleplay credits for "The Naked Now", an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The story credit was shared by John D. F. Black, who had written "The Naked Time", the TOS episode to which "Naked Now" was an homage. An episode of the Internet-based fan-made Star Trek series Star Trek: New Voyages, "To Serve All My Days," was also written by Fontana and features a guest appearance by TOS veteran Walter Koenig reprising his role of Pavel Chekov. Bethesda Softworks reports that Fontana wrote the storylines for Star Trek: Legacy and Star Trek: Tactical Assault along with her partner Derek Chester.1 The makers of Deep Space Nine have said that the character of science fiction writer "K. C. Hunter" (played by Nana Visitor) was inspired by Fontana. Her name was "spoofed" as the name of the character "D. C. Montana" on the short-lived sci-fi television series The Highwayman; the character was portrayed by Tim Russ, who played Tuvok on Star Trek: Voyager. Fontana is also a long-time member of the Society for Creative Anachronism, having served as Mistress of the Lists for the Kingdom of Caid. External Links *DC Fontana on the Internet Movie Database Category:ReBoot Staff